A Nightmare on Elm Street  The Origin of Evil
by Dominic Manus
Summary: Elle Reynolds is researching a peculiar little town called Springwood. Her search for the infamous Springwood Slasher leads her face to face with unspeakable evil. What started out as a fight for truth, will quickly become a fight for her life. RATED:MA
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare on Elm Street – The Origin of Evil

Elle braced herself against the crisp wind. It was only August but it felt more like late December in this little shit hole town. Someone back in New York was laughing their ass off. Up ahead she saw her first target, a surprisingly large police station. She dragged deeply on her cigarette and flipped the butt into the neatly manicured lawn. Elle shrugged off her annoyance and moved towards the buildings glass doorway. Elle looked at the message on the door:

"Springwood Police Department: To Protect and Serve"

She wondered briefly why a town so small would need such a large police station, and then remembered why she was there in the first place. Elle walked through the glass doors and towards a skinny police officer sitting behind a beat up looking desk.

"Hello, Officer.." she looked at his badge, "Evans. My name is Elle Reynolds. I was wondering if I could take a few minutes of your time?" Elle finished sweetly. The officer looked up and smiled.

"How can I help you, Miss Reynolds?" he said cheerfully.

"I just have a few questions, that's all."

"Bout' what?"

"I understand that at one time your little piece of Ohio had it's very own serial killer. I work for a news show called "Hard Evidence" and I want an exclusive on the Springwood Slasher."

The officers warm gaze turned suddenly cold. "I can't help you there Miss Reynolds. Can't be talking about that kind of business with strangers. I'm afraid I don't have the authorization."

Elle laughed sweetly, "Well who does have that authorization, Officer?" she tried. "I would be mighty interested in speaking to them."

Evans glared. "Have you got something else you need help with? Busy day, here. Don't have time to talk to everyone who comes through these doors, ya know."

"Mr. Evans. " he interrupted her,

"It's _Officer _Evans, Miss Reynolds. And I'm sorry, but I don't have any of the information your looking for. I think you ought to leave now. Sheriff is going to be back soon, and he doesn't take to kindly to strangers poking around. Have a nice day" he said, effectively ending the conversation.

"Thank you, _Officer Evans. _Have a nice day" she said sarcastically and then turned and walked back into the street.

Danny knew he was up shit creek as soon as the blond had walked in. Uppity bitch, came prancing in here asking questions that were none of her business. As soon as she left Evans stood up from behind his desk and walked straight into the sheriff's office.

"Sheriff Jacobson...we got a problem, sir", he said quickly.

The sheriff looked up from his paper and grunted. He was a big man who had seen better days. His hair was falling out and the little that was left was graying at the temples. His midsection had swollen considerably, even since Danny had joined the force. Still this man had been through some of the worst days this town had ever seen, and he was respected for it. He was the one who figured it out, after all. The one who made it go away. He was the one who would keep it away.

"There was a woman," Evans continued "asking questions about the Slasher incidents."

"Uhh-hmm," Jacobson said, "Happens all the time, Evans. What did you tell her?"

"Told her I didn't really have the authorization." he beamed, but his pleasure was short lived.

"You dumb shit, should have given her something. She's gonna know your hiding something." Sheriff Jacobson paused.

Evans jumped in "I'm sorry sir, but I just don't want nobody stirring up any bad memories"

"That don't matter. Officially that whole fucking case is unsolved. Ain't no records of what happened here, Evans. Let her look. Little bitch won't find a thing." he waited a moment, "Well she'll be back. When she comes here, just tell her something. Throw that little cunt a bone, maybe she'll choke on it. Now get the hell out of my office"

Evans backed out of the office quickly and closed the door.

Goddamn strangers, poking their noses into our business again, he thought. Ain't no reason to get scared, not yet. She wouldn't find anything that would link Springwood's past to that sonavabitch. Hell, she _couldn't _find anything. All those records were destroyed a long time ago.

Let her look, he thought to himself. But if she did find something out, well...they had ways of dealing with nosy bitches in Springwood, Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

After she left the police station Elle explored the rest of Springwood. She was impressed by the quiet beauty of the place, and yet disturbed by the unnatural serenity it offered. While driving down main street Elle noticed a woman and her small son, but when she smiled at the boy the mother drew him into her arms protectively. She was starting to regret taking this job, and was going to do everything in her power to make her boss pay for this later. These damn hicks had a more elitist attitude than anyone she had ever met in Soho and Elle was getting tired of it.

When her stomach started rumbling Elle pulled into the driveway of a small diner to get some food. She went in and sat at a booth in the corner, lit up her cigarette and waited for the waitress. About five minutes later the waitress, a trashy looking red headed woman, sauntered towards Elle's table from the bathroom and asked in a gravelly voice, "What'll it be?"

Elle was annoyed that the waitress had taken so long, and she didn't even have a menu. She decided not to cause a scene and ordered a cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper instead. The waitress went to deliver her order to the chef when Elle saw something that made her want to die laughing. A heavyset man who looked flustered and sweaty exited the bathroom that the waitress had just been in. Elle knew now why the waitress had been so long taking her order, and why she didn't seem particularly concerned about getting a tip. Elle guessed that she had just earned her day's wages.

The fat man strolled past Elle and flashed an ugly yellow grin in a feeble attempt at charm. Elle shivered a little. Then he stopped and turned around.

"How you doing sweet heart?" he said.

"Fine, thanks." Elle said quickly, wanting this encounter to end.

"My name is Ralph, baby. What you doing here in ole' Springwood?"

The man was trying to be smooth. Elle asked one question.

"Oh, just visiting. You live here a while?" she asked with a southern accent.

"Whole life. I'm a truck driving man. Been all over this great country, but Springwood always be mah' home."

"Oh, it surely is fascinating." Elle said genuinely, "I sure do wish I knew more about it."

"Well, I can tell you anything you need to know, sweet heart. Ole' Ralph knows Springwood just about as good as anyone alive." Elle was listening closely and thought that he had faltered a little when he said "alive", but she couldn't be sure. She had to get this story, and this was her only lead.

"Why don't you sit down Ralph, get something to eat with me. I could use the company. Seeing as to how I am here alone and all. By the way, my name is Julie" she chirped sweetly.

Ralph looked like he had just won the lottery. He grinned that yellow grin and wedged his fat ass in the booth opposite Elle. She noted with disgust the way his belly was pressed by the faux marble table. She persisted, though, and kept smiling at him sweetly. This was going to be a long dinner.

The waitress glared at Ralph when she returned with Elle's dinner.

"What is it now Peggy? I'm just vistin' with the new folk here." cried Ralph in outrage. "Ain't no need to give me that look."

Elle heard Peggy whisper "fuck you" to Ralph as she turned on her heels and stormed towards the back. Elle played dumb.

"That your girlfriend?" she said, trying to sound dissappointed.

"Nah, she just a waitress here. Get's upset if any competition comes 'round town. She aint used to not being the prettiest girl in town" cooed Ralph.

Elle shuddered inside, but giggled on the outside. She had to keep this pigs interest. She ruffled in her purse and grabbed her cigarettes. She pulled one out of its package seductively and Ralph watched rapturously as she placed the long, slender cigarette in her mouth. Ralph pulled out a silver Zippo and offered her a light.

_"Always the gentlemen, ay Ralphie?"_ Elle though.

"Please allow me," he said, apparently thrilled at his own quick wit.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Elle told him "That was just the nicest thing."

"Welcome." he said quickly, and blushed a little.

"So, Ralphie...What do you like about Springwood so much...I mean I think it is just prettier than anything, but I know that's gotta get old for someone 'lived here long as you."

"Well, you can always count on Springwood staying the same." he said. "Always know just whats waiting for you when you head back home. I like that."

"Ooh, that does sounds nice. But I bet nothing fun ever happens here does, nothing exciting, I bet." she prompted him.

"That ain't true." he lowered his voice, "We had us a real life serial killer here, one time."

"Oooh, that is scary. I love those kinds of stories." she said. "I went to this place called Haddonfield one time. They got this crazy man up there who wears a mask and butchers people on Halloween. Isn't that just crazy?" she continued, "Bet nothing like that ever happened here, did it."

"Haddonfield ain't shit, sweetheart. Only person ever killed more than _our__Slasher_ was that freak up at Crystal Lake." Ralph boasted, and Elle was disturbed by the emphasis he put on _our Slasher_.

Ralph continued, "Yep, he was called the Springwood Slasher..." and then he paused. "Sorry, got kind of lost there for a minute, Stacy."

"Oh, your fine", and he stopped her. Ralphs eye's narrowed into two mean slits.

"Thought your name was Julie, there." he said with menace."Just what the fuck do you want lady?"

"Fine." she said, "Listen, my name is Elle Reynolds. I am doing a story for "Hard Evidence" on the Springwood Slasher, and I am trying to find out as much as I can about him. Now so far, Ralphie, you are the only person who gave me the time of day. I just want to know a little about what the hell went on here, then I'm on my way. Thats it."

"To hell with that, Lady. Ain't no reason for me to get involved in this shit." he said.

"What if we could pay you?" she offered.

"Shit, I don't need money. I got enough to make me happy", he eyed her body. "No, don't need money 'round here. But, I can help you out if you help me out" Ralph said suggestively.

"What the fuck do I look like to you? Like your little cocktease, waitress?" she said with anger.

"You ain't getting no fucking story then, sweetheart. Not from me, not from anyone in this town." Ralph stood up and was preparing to leave. As he walked away, Elle threw a twenty on the table and went after him. She grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"Okay." she whispered. "Where can we go?"

"Oh, I know just the place."

"_Disgusting fucking pig"_ Elle thought._ "Does he think I am gonna let him fuck me for some story?"_ Well, he had another thing coming. Elle looked in her purse and saw the rufenol and Sodium Pentathol she carried for cases like these. She may not be ethical but she always got her story.

Ralph Kimmons wasn't a very nice man. Even he knew that. This bitch was going to pay for tricking him, and he was going to take his time making her do it. He studied the Julie's car in his rear view mirror. Nice little car, Ralph would probably make a few thousand dollars from selling it. He pulled a revolver from his glove compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle kept her eye on the rusty green truck Ralph was driving.

_"Ralphie, you have got such a suprise coming tonight." _she thought, for the first time happy to use her "spy supplies", as she called them, on another human being. Ralph drove quickly through the quickly darkening Springwood taking turns almost randomly. After a few minutes of this, Elle began rethinking her decision. Just as she was about to turn her car around she saw a dirty little motel off to the right. Ralph pulled into the parking lot and turned off his engine. He stepped out of his ugly truck and swiveled his head to look at her. His face was lit by ghastly neon lights that lent it a slightly more gruesome appearance. He walked inside the motel's lobby and disappeared from sight.

Elle switched off her headlights and killed her engine. She started to work herself up to the task at hand and could feel herself beginning to shake. No one ever said that journalism was an easy business or that it was safe, but Elle knew damn well that she took especially stupid risks far too often. She grabbed her purse and opened her door.

Ralphy walked towards the whores car as it's door was opening. Elle started getting out and Ralph shouted "Boo!", playfully. Elle screamed, and fury contorted her face.

"You sonavbitch! Don't you ever do that to me again" she shouted.

"Cool down, sweetheart. I was only playing with you" he said. She had a smart ass mouth on her. Ralph looked forward to changing that.

"Anyways," he continued, "Here we are, the motel of love. You are gonna have the time of your life, baby. Ole Ralph knows how to show a woman a good time!" he laughed.

"Fine," the bitch said when she had gotten her bearings. She wasn't so tough out here all by her lonesome. No, this was going to be easier than Ralph though.

"We got room 14", he handed her the keys and noticed that she was gripping her purse tightly.

"Ok." she said, and Ralph didn't hear a goddamn trace of an accent. That little bitch liked to lie, too. Liars go to hell. At least that is what Ralph's mama always said to him when he was a little boy.

_"LIARS GO TO HELL, RALPHIE. ARE YOU LYING TO YOUR MAMA, RALPHIE?" _But that didn't matter now. Ralph's mother had been dead for twenty years, and nothing could bring that old cooze back to haunt him, nothing at all.

"What you got in your purse, sweetheart? Something for Ralph?" he asked her.

"Maybe...just wait and see, big boy." Ralph noticed her accent was back. Good, he liked a show and he was glad to see her back in character.

The bitch-woman started walking towards their hotel room. After she turned her gaze away Ralph pulled the revolver for his tight wasteband.

CLICK.

Elle heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking.

_Oh, sonavabitch. What have I gotten myself into?_ she asked herself. Elle stopped in her tracks.

"Now you just keep walking, you little bitch." he said with malice, "And don't you make a goddamn sound, our I will blow your pretty little head off."

"Okay, okay." she said, trying to sound calm and failing,"Whatever you say, Ralphie."

"Don't call me Ralphie, you little bitch. No ones called me Ralphie in twenty years. Just keep your ass moving." he whispered in her ear,"And keep your goddamn mouth shut, go on."

Elle did as she was told and walked towards Room 14. As they walked through the door Ralph said, "You lied to me, bitch. I am gonna make you pay for that. Liars go to hell, sweetheart. Didn't you know that?"

"Funny, you didn't strike me as religious" Elle snapped before she could catch herself. With that she felt a hard thump on the back of her head and everything went black.

Ralph picked up the blonde woman and threw her on the shitty queen bed in Room 14. He quickly stripped her and noted with pleasure that she had curves in all the right places. Nice legs, flat stomach. Fake titties. Beautiful knockoff knockers though, he quipped in his head and laughed outloud at his own joke. The little bitch shaved her cunt too. He saw the swell of it between her legs. He was aroused now, and it was time to do his business. He took of his clothes, catching a sight of himself in the mirror. He might be fat but he had what all the little whores wanted. He looked at his member. A large, pulsing thing that had done this evil business more times than Ralph could count. He was ready and so he started.

Elle woke up several hours later sore all over. She knew that she had been raped.

_"FUCK"_ she cursed herself. This was all her own goddamn fault. Now she was hoping that the fat bastard didn't have herpes or something worse. That was the last thing she needed. Elle wanted to cry, but couldn't afford it at the moment. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was gone, that he had spared her life even if he had violated her. Then the tears came. Elle wept fiercely. She wept in shame at her actions, her obsessive committment to this job and for all the things it had cost her. Just as she was about to calm down, Ralph burst back into the room with his revolver in tow.

"Hello, baby." he sneered, "You didn't think ole Ralph was done with you, now did'ya?"

"Please, no..not anymore." she cried in earnest. She was done with being the tough journalist now.

"Well, he ain't, sweetheart. _Ralphies_ got big plans for you."

"Noooo." she wept.

"Oooh, you gonna cry? Guess what?" he said, almost kindly.

Elle didn't say anything. She didn't want to provoke more violence. Ralph waited a few seconds.

Then he screamed and leapt across the room and grabbed her by the hair, "I SAID GUESS WHAT, YOU LITTLE BITCH! NOW GUESS!" he screamed.

"What, what, what. I don't know. I can't guess." she started crying more.

He leaned close to her and whispered, "When I fucked your little asshole, you were just a moaning. Ralph didn't think a pretty little girl like you would like that, but you just _moaned and moaned_..." he teased.

"Have you always been such a little slut?" he said. "I bet you have, haven't you?"

He was glaring at her, and then he raised his hand as if to hit her.

"YES, YES. I AM." she screamed.

"Say it. Say that you are a little slut, and that you liked it when Ralph fucked you."

Elle shook her head.

SMACK

Ralph's big calloused hand slashed across her face. It hurt, but Elle knew he was holding back.

She blurted out, "Yes, ok." she said quietly, "I am a dirty slut, and I loved it when you fucked me", she finished. After she said this she started crying again. She felt so dirty.

"Good." Ralph said sweetly, and then crossed the room with a funny sort of grace for a man of his size. He began searching her purse and laughed. He pulled out her syringe and the unlabled bottle of Rufenol.

"Ooh, you like to party, too." he said, "Little doper, huh? Well, I like a little myself. I'll tell you what. Well get high together before I kill you." When he said this, Elle felt her eyes shoot open and she started whimpering.

"C'mon, baby" he said, "You don't think that I was gonna let you go? I can't do that, sweetie." he sounded almost sorry.

"Please, please. Oh my God please, I won't tell anyone I promise." she pleaded with him.

"I sorry, sweetheart. Just can't do that. They all say they won't tell. But then they were all liars then too. And liars go to hell, sweetheat. Sorry, that comes from the big man himself."

Ralph threw her the syringe.

"Now, you go ahead and shoot that up." he commanded. " I don't like sticking shit in my body. Besides it'll make next time better for you."

Elle was crying, but she had accepted her fate. She worked at a blood bank in college, so she knew how go find and strike a vein. She slapped her skin several times to bring up the vein, and then plunged to needle home. The Sodium Pentathol burned going into her veins, but it would ease her way out of this world.

"Good girl. You're a good girl." Ralph praised her. Then he did something that saved Elle's life. He took three of the Rufenol tablets and smiled. Ralph took off his clothes again and told Elle to do the same. Elle started stripping slowly, trying to stall the monster. As he walked towards her his eyes started to become hazy.

Groggily he said, "What the fuck was those?"

And with that, Ralph Kimmons collapsed on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph Kimmons was feeling just fine, thank you very much. He had just had a great piece of ass, and he was about to get stoned. Ralph knew he had hit the jackpot when he opened up the slut-woman's purse and found all those drugs. He gave the slut-woman the potent looking stuff in the needle and kept the speed for himself. Raph hated needles and would never mainline a drug to save his life, but he loved to tweak on pills. After Ralph made the slut-woman shoot the drug into her vein he took three of the pills for himself. Ralph chewed on the pills, liking the bitter taste they left in his mouth as the dissolved. Feeling even better now, though Ralph and he told the woman so.

"Woo, ole' Ralph feels just fine. He wants another piece of your ass now though, sweetheart." he said with excitement. The pills were already kicking in, and he could feel a head change. The slut-woman was sweating and looked almost _excited_ now.

"Take off your clothes, sweetheart. Let Ralph show you a good time", he said. She obeyed silently this time and began stripping for him slowly. He liked this slut-woman alot better when she was flying, oh yes he did. Shame he had to kill her. Sadly, Ralph was never a patient man. He ripped of his pants and slid his t-shirt off of his corpulent form and advanced towards the slut-woman again. Time to play, slut. Time to play with Ralph. As he walked towards her Ralph began feeling very dizzy, and said in confusion, "What the fuck was those?" He stumbled forward and collapsed on the bed asleep.

Ralph woke up just a moment later, glad that he hadn't stayed out too long. He must have taken too much speed and gotten lightheaded. To slutwoman was still on the bed, completely naked now. Ralph was glad that she hadn't stopped stripping just because he fell.

"You excited, sweetheart?" he asked.

The slut-woman nodded and licked her lips. Ralph liked this whore. He knew she was getting into this now. The slut woman started rubbing herself, saliva dripping out of her mouth onto her body.

"Do you like this, Ralphie?" she asked silkily.

"Yeah, baby. I like that." he said simply. Ralph started touching himself too, working himself into excitement. The slut-woman stopped rubbing her cunt and started crawling towards him over the bed. She looked up at him and grasped his cock in her hand. She began to work in back in forth in her hand and brought her lips to it's head. Ralph shuddered in delight as she closed her lips around it, her mouth hot and delicious on his shaft. His eyes closed and he looked up towards the ceiling as she feasted on his flesh. He was in heaven, he thought to himself. He heard the slut-woman moaning as she took his length into her mouth again and again.

"Do you like this, Ralphie?" she asked again. He replied without opening his eyes.

"Fuck, yes baby."

"Do you like me, Ralphie?

"Uh-hmm" he said again, feeling feverish.

"Do you love me, Ralphie?"

"Yes, oh god. Yes." he said again. And then the slut-womans voiced changed. It changed into the voice that was the voice of all hatred in Ralph Kimmons small world. It was the voice of his mother. Ralph looked down terrified, and saw his mother working on his dick. Her rotten flesh stinking up the room and her bloody head bobbing viciously. His mother stopped that awful work and looked up at him with her empty sockets and leered. Ralph felt his dick shrivel in her hands. Ralph threw himself against the wall and away from his dead mother. His dick burned like fire. Ralph looked at it for a terrible moment and saw that it was covered with maggots. He screamed again and tried to beat them off of himself.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he shouted, and the maggots reacted by burying themselves in his flesh. Blood began pouring from his member as the maggots ate his flesh.

What did your Mama tell you about this Ralphie?" his mother asked him."Didn't your mama tell you not to diddle little girls?"

"Yes, mama. Yes. I'm sorry mama." he sobbed, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Your not sorry, Ralphie. Your lying to your mama again, Ralphie. Liars go to hell, Ralphie. Don't you know that?" the corpse said.

"You killed your mama, Ralphie. Then you fucked me. You diddled your own poor ma, Ralphie." she accused him, "What is the Lord gonna think of you now?"

"I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to hurt you then. I never wanted to hurt you." and he sobbed again, the blood from his half eaten penis pooling on the floor beneath him.

"But you did, didn't you." she said again. Ralph simply cried. He wept because he had been a bad boy. He hurt so bad inside that he almost forgot the maggots on his dick. Then his mama started laughing, her usual old laugh at first, but it quickly changed into a deep, raspy thing. Ralph looked up towards his mama, but she was gone. The thing in its place was worse. It was the thing of his nightmares. The thing of all Springwood's nightmares. And then Ralph understood.

"Fuck you, Krueger!" Ralph screamed, "You can't fucking hurt me you goddamn freak. I take my..." and he stopped.

_Oh fuck,_ he thought_ I didn't take it tonight...I wasn't planning on sleeping. Oh fuck, Oh fuck!_ and he was growing frantic now. Ralph finally understood the gravity of his situation.

"Too late, Ralphie" Krueger growled, "Youv'e done enough fucking lately."

"I'm not afraid of you, you fucking burnt freak!"

"Don't lie, Ralphie" he said and for a moment his mother flashed before him,"Don't want to go to hell, do ya?" Krueger lept off the bed and flashed his razored glove at Ralph.

"Sooner or later, you all forget to take your medicine." he told Ralph.

"Don't hurt me! I can give you someone else!" Ralph pleaded. "That slut! You can have her!"

Freddy paused and brought a blade to his chin. He considered this for a moment.

"She doesn't know me, Ralphie. I can't touch her." Krueger's awful green eyes lit up. "So many people don't know me, Ralphie. But we're gonna change that." he said.

"Yes, yes! I can help you!" Ralph interjected.

"I know you can, Ralphie. I know you can." he laughed coldy. Ralph's eyes grew large as Krueger walked towards him.

Elle watched the fat fucking monster with a sick sort of joy. She had never seen anyone react to Rufenol like this. He was crying in the corner now, and blood was dripping from his hands where he had been clawing at his awful dick. She didn't know whether to call the cops or kill him. She was high, she knew, and her judgement was impaired. She watched the scene play itself out, swearing at times she heard another man's voice. Other times she almost saw someone else. She caught a glimpse of a man in a dirty christmas sweater, then it faded. She was royally fucked up and she was glad for it.

Suddenly Ralph screamed "Yes, yes! I can help you!" Elle looked on with drug addled amusement.

"Fuck you, you fat sonavbitch! I hope you like those fucking pills you took! I hope you fucking choke on them!" Elle spat towards them, feeling oddly excited.

"It's okay, now. Everything is gonna be okay now, Elle." said a deep voice beside her. She must be fucked up, she didn't hear anyone enter the room. She turned her head to look and was shocked by the man she saw. It was the man in the dirty red and green sweater. He was holding a dirty brown fedora in his right hand and he smelled faintly of smoke. The man's skin was fair and his eye were a beautiful green. He smiled at her, with slightly crooked white teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Who are you!?" Elle asked as she backed away from him.

"My name is Charles. I live here." he said softly.

"You live in this hotel?" she asked doubtfully. Then man laughed. "Yes and no. I live everywhere in Springfield. It's a weird story. I don't know if you'll believe me." Charles said.

"Try me."

"Okay. I live in dreams here. A long time ago I was a cop in this town. I was killed by a man known as the Springwood Slasher. I was offered a chance to come back. These people are all my children now." Charles explained to her. Elle looked into his green eyes and saw truth in them. This man Charles was either telling the truth or believed he was telling the truth and in Elle's business those were pretty damn near the same things. Plus, his mention of the Slasher had piqued her interest. Her journalistic instincts were returning to her now, her mind returning to the familiar to escape the terror of the things she had just experienced.

"What do you know of the Slasher?" she asked him.

"Quite a bit, but I'm afraid I can't tell you." he answered. "I can give you hints. Leads that will take you to the people here who refused to forget."

"Why?" she asked Charles, suddenly suspicious."Why are you helping me? What have you got to gain?"

"Nothing, only the truth. Springwood has tried to erase the memory of the awful things that happened here. They let the Slasher get away." he said.

"Ask the young cop you met. He knows. The slasher was released soon after they caught him and disappeared." Charles told her.

"Officer Evans? He won't talk to me. I already tried" Elle said.

"You should go back, I think things might be a little different now." he said as his body started to phase in and out of existence,"I have to go now. I am going to take care of this "man". Please help me, help me uncover the truth."

"Wait!" Elle shouted. Charles didn't hear her. He had completely disappeared now. Ralph too was missing. The sweaty jumpsuit and congealing blood were the only testament to his precense here. Elle was glad. That man hadn't saved her. But he would have, she knew somehow. She hoped they never found that fat bastard Ralph. He deserved to rot in hell, and she was glad that Charles had helped him on his way.

Elle climbed off the bed and made her way towards the motel's bathroom, stepping over Ralph's belongings as she went. Looking in the dirty mirror she examined her face. Bloody, swollen lips below an ugly black eye. That motherfucker had done a number on her. Her bottom was sore and for a moment Elle wished that bastard was still here so she could kill him. Her torso was covered in bruised and Ralph had bit one of her nipples so hard that he had drawn blood. Elle shuddered and began crying softly. She lowered her head and felt her way to the toilet and began to vomit.

After Elle had finished throwing up dinner she jumped in the shower. She spent nearly an hour beneath its near-scalding spray trying to wash to filth off of her body and knowing that it was pointless. Still, the shower refreshed her, got her mind focused and allowed her to continue with the work at hand. Elle turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Elle yanked a towel from the rack and began patting herself down. When she was sufficiently dry she dressed quickly and left the motel room. She wanted to be as far away as possible. Elle started her car and drove away from the Paradise Inn Motel. She didn't look back.

It was fortunate for Elle that she didn't take any last peeks at the Paradise. Had she glimpsed its impending transformation, what was left of her sanity would have deteriorated. As Elle continued to add distance between herself and the motel, it began to change. Its neon sign exploded in a shower of sparks and the windows burst outwards in a flurry of glass. The earth itself seemed to shift beneath the Paradise as it turned into a very familiar looking Power Plant. Manaical laughing resounded from the innards of the building, as a naked and bloody Ralph Kimmons exited its gates.


End file.
